Zoeya Proasheck, Will You Marry Me?
by Krystal-Glass
Summary: This is the sequel to my story 'Just One Dance', so, if you haven't, read that first. Rythian sets out on his journey to find the mystery girl from the masked ball. He finds her, and uncovers an old link between his bride-to-be and his father. Rated K. Contains marriage-stuff.


**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Just One Dance', if you haven't read it yet, please do. Otherwise you just won't understand.**

* * *

Rythian wandered the streets, Teep by his side with alist of all the girls who lived at each house. Nearing sunset, he approached 'Mushroom Manor' where he knew Zoey lived with her stepmother, Nanosounds. Mustering all his courage, he knocked on the large mahogany doors. He had almost given up hope. Only almost. A young girl with firey red hair answered the door, and immediately curtsied at the sight of him.  
"Please, you don't have to curtsy." Rythian replied, hating the way everyone bowed or curtsied at his presence. He wasn't _that _important.  
"Please, come in." She offered, standing aside. He nodded a thanks and steeped into the hall of the Manor. Teep followed behind him. "Are you here for Lady Nanosounds or the girls?" She asked, knowing he _definately _hadn't come for her.  
"I'm here for you, and the girls." He said, knowing she meant Minty and Lomadia, her step-sisters.  
"Oh. Me? Well, I'll fetch the girls now." She said, running up the spiral stairs to featch them. Rythian waited patiently, and when she came downstairs with two blonde girls in tow, he smiled. At the sight of the prince, Minty and Lomadia pushed past Zoey and ran up to him, but he backed away.  
"Please... Ladies...I am here for one purpose only." Rythian said, and the girls stepped back, standing in front of Zoey. "Do either of you own a pair of _gold _shoes?" He asked.  
"No! Gold was _soooo _last season!" They exclaimed, the fashionistas they were.  
"Then you may return to whatever it was you were doing, I would like to speak to Zoey." He said, approaching the red-headed girl in front of him. The girls stormed off, agitated that _the prince _wanted to talk to _Zoey_.  
"Do _you_ own a pair of gold shoes?" He asked, and Zoey simply looked at her feet. He followed her gaze, and saw the gold pumps on her feet. He reached into a bag over Teep's shoulder and pulled out the shoe left by the mystery girl. "Would you try this on, please?" He said, holding it out and looking into her blue eyes.  
"Of course." She answered, slipping off her shoe. Rythian bent down and slipped the shoe onto her foot. Perfect fit.  
"Perfect fit. Zoey, this might sound strange, but, do you have the other shoe?" He asked, looking at her with pleading eyes. Zoey nodded and ran into her room, coming out holding the other in her hand. She balanced herself on the wall and swaped her older pump for the matching, glittering one.  
"It is you." Rythian mumbled under his breath. "Zoey, would you come for a walk with me?" He asked, holding out his hand to her, she now had an old red bag slung over her shoulder. She blushed and took his outstretched hand.  
"Where are we going?" She asked, as he led her out of the front doors and towards the forest, leaving Teep behind.  
"Somewhere special, where my father used to take me." He responded. He led her to a lake, hidden in the corner of the forest. The one lake her father used to take her to. Rythian sat her on the same log she used to sit on with her father, and sat next to her.  
"Zoey, at the mask ball on saturday, I danced with a young girl. Shortly after, I led her onto the balcony over-looking the kingdom, and gave her a flower. If you can tell me what that flower was and show me it, I'll marry you." He said, looking at her with pleading eyes. Slowly, Zoey reached into her purse and pulled out the ender-rose. "An ender-rose. You sat me down on the bench and asked me if I liked magic. I said yes, and you slid your hands under mine and when I opened my eyes, this rose lay there."  
"Yes it did." He smiled, laughing slightly. Then he got down on one knee, and pulled a box from his pocket. When he opened it, a beautiful amethyst ring stood there, glinting in the fading light. "Zoeya Proasheck, will you marry me?" He asked.  
"Yes! How could anyone refuse?" She exclaimed, and the prince slipped the ring on her finger. They stood, hand in hand, and Rythian picked her up bridal-style, and carried her away to the palace.

He set her down outside the gates, and approached the guard, their fingers entwined as they walked. At the sight of prince Rythian, the guard saluted. But, when he caught sight of Zoey, he stopped them.  
"She's with me." Rythian reassured him, so he let the pair through. When they reached the throne room door, Rythian told Zoey to stand behind him, and knocked on the door. Honeydew, the king's best friend and general of the army, opened the doors and let Rythian inside.  
"Father, I found her." He said, approaching his father who was sat on his throne, as per usual.  
"Name?" He asked.  
"Zoey. Do you remember the daugther of your royal guardian, Barry?"  
"Of course I do! Good man, Barry was."  
"She's his daughter."  
"Wow. That was unexpected. Have you?..."  
"Yes I have."  
"She agreed?"  
"Of course."  
"Then bring her inside! I must meet the girl who shall marry my son!" Rythian stepped out side the door, and walked back inside with Zoey by his side.  
"Zoey, this is my father." He inroduced the two, who soon began talking about her father. Xephos blessed the marriage, and they lived together for many years. One day, Teep came to visit them, and ended up staying with them. And they were happy.

* * *

**_Fin_**


End file.
